flutter_butterfly_sanctuaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Events
As soon as the tutorial is finished and a Flutterpedia Score of 150 is reached you can participate on . Every now and then, there's a event ongoing in your forest. You'll get a notification, when you open your game. It can be a Butterfly Event or a Event not realted to a butterfly set. Events can last for a weekend or up to two weeks. There will also be a timer for the length of the event duration in the top left corner of the screen. The bigger Butterfly Events will bring new species and decorations to your forest and are divided into Set-Flower Events, Flower per Butterfly Events and Wisp Events. In the meantime between two events next to the Facebook Competitions there can be Sale Events, Gameplay Events or a mix of both types, which will last for about one weekend each. Some of the events are dedicated to special times and dates of the year. Events Event20130517DoubleHoneydewWeekend.png UzuriSet2.png Event20130712SaleEpicFlowerWeekend.png Event20130906OffEpicLegendaryFlowers.png Event20131025SaleHoneybee.png * May 17th – May 21th 2013 Bumble Bee for 150 * June 14th – June 17th 2013 100% Legendary Attraction Flower for 50% off * July 12th – July 15th 2013 100% Epic Attraction Flower for 30 instead of 50 * September 6th – September 9th 2013 Epic and Legendary Attraction Flowers for sale and as Daily Deal. * October 25th – October 28th 2013 Bumble Bee for 50% off Event20140110DoubleHoneydew.png Event20140222TripleHoneydew.png Event20140509MothersDayGiftSale.png Event20140530HoneybeeSale.png Event20140729AndroidFlutterbucksSale.png * January 10th – January 13th 2014 100% Legendary Attraction Flower for 50% off * February 22nd – February 25th 2014 100% Legendary Attraction Flower for 50% off * May 9th – May 12th 2014 Mother's Day Gift Sale – Any premium attraction flower of the Shop can be gifted for the half prie. * May 30th – May 2nd 2014 Bumble Bee for half price * July 29th – August 8th 2014 Android Google Summer Sale – was selected by Google to provide Flutter players on Android devices 30% extra Flutterbucks with any purchase. Event20140829FrogDelicaciesSale.png Event20140906RarityFlowerSale.png Event20140912MissionsUzuriItzamnaSale.png * August 29th – September 1st 2014 Frog Delicacies for half price * September 6th – September 9th 2014 Rarity Attraction Flower for half price * September 12th – September 15th 2014 100% Uzuri and 100% Itzamna for 50% off Gameplay Events Event20130517DoubleHoneydewWeekend.png Event20130817VoteBringback.png Event20130818VoteLeafwing.png Event20130819VotePerisama.png Event20130820VoteShamrock.png Event20130821VoteLastChance.png Event20131107DoubleHoneydew.png * May 17th – May 20th 2013 Honeydew Frenzy – All butterflies earn double Honeydew. * August 17th – August 21st 2013 Bring Back Voting – The community were able to vote on 's Facebook page to bring back one of the limited Leafwing, Perisama or Shamrock set as a Butterfly Event for another 10 days. The Leafwing set won. * November 7th – November 10th 2013 Double Honeydew Weekend – All butterflies earn double Honeydew. Event20131205&20140627MegaMissionWeekend.png Event20140110DoubleHoneydew.png Event20140221OneMillionPlayers.png Event20140222TripleHoneydew.png * December 5th – December 8th 2013 Mega Mission Weekend – Missions will be completed in half time and switching missions is half price. * January 10th – January 13th 2014 Double Honeydew Weekend – All butterflies earn double Honeydew. * February 21st – February 24th 2014 Birthday and 1,000,000 Players Celebration Party – 50 for free and other cool bonuses. * February 22nd – February 25th 2014 Triple Honeydew Weekend – All butterflies earn triple Honeydew. Event20140321CheaperExpansions.png Event20140418EasterEggHunt.png Event20140606DoubleHoneydewWeekend.png * March 21st – March 24th 2014 Expansion Weekend – Forest Expansion 20% off and 40% less Storage resources. * April 18th – April 21st 2014 Happy Easter! – Three easter eggs appeared every day in the forest containing great prizes like frog treats , frog delicacies , Attraction Flowers, Flutterbucks and so on. * June 6th – June 9th 2014 Double Honeydew Weekend – All butterflies earn double Honeydew. Event20140725SpecialAbilityWeekend.png Event20140829FrogDelicaciesSale.png Event20140912MissionsUzuriItzamnaSale.png * June 27th – June 30th 2014 Mega Mission Weekend – Missions will be completed in half time and switching missions is half price. * July 25th – July 28th 2014 Special Ability Weekend – Butterflies' Special Abilities and the Bumble Bee's ability could be used again in half the time. * August 29th – September 1st 2014 Double Honeydew Weekend – All butterflies earn double Honeydew. * September 12th – September 15th 2014 Missions Weekend – Missions will be completed in half time and switching them is half price. Event20141003SpecialAbilityWeekend.png * October 3rd – October 6th 2014 Special Ability Weekend – Butterflies' Special Abilities and the Bumble Bee's ability could be used again in half the time. Notes * Dates are given in UTC. * During the first 12 hours of the Special Ability Weekend on October 3rd all abilities were set to a recharging time of 6 hours, which were fixed quickly. Category:Gameplay